Annoying Snape
by Yes-I-Love-Snape
Summary: Nach langer Zeit mal wieder was von mir.Ich schreibe nur weiter wenn mehr Reviews geschrieben werden.Dieses Fanfiction basiert auf den 401 ways to annoy Snape.


Alle Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ebenso der Ort des Geschehen, ja nicht mal die Ideen sind von mir, das dieses Fan-Fic auf die "401 ways to annoy Snape" aufbaut, trotzdem viel Spaß beim lesen und reviewt feste.

Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen zusammen in Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und gingen einer ihrer Hauptbeschäftigungen nach, sich über Snape ärgern. "Wie konnte er mir einen Punkt beim Aufsatz abziehen nur weil ich geschrieben habe, dass man Zaubertränke auch auf modernen Wege brauen kann.", regte sich Hermine auf. "Du hattest wenigstens noch Punkte im Gegensatz zu Harry und mir.", gab Ron zu bedenken. "Ich habe genug davon, dass er uns immer unfair behandelt, wir sollten etwas tun.", schlug Harry vor. "_Ja, das werde ich_. _Normalerweise halte ich nichts davon etwas gegen Lehrer zu unternehmen, aber diesmal ging er zu weit._", dachte Hermine "_Ich hätte da auch schon eine Idee. Ich habe letztens bei meinen Eltern im Internet gesurft und bin auf etwas sehr interessantes gestoßen."_

Tag 1: Die ersten ungefährlichen Versuche

Da ich nicht wollte, dass die anderen Ärger bekamen, teilte ich den Jungs nicht mit was ich vorhatte, sie würden es schon früh genug herausfinden. Begonnen habe ich schon bei Frühstück. Zum Einstieg wählte ich den , **blinzele Snape, jedes Mal wenn er dir in die Augen schaut wissend an, **Trick. Ich hatte großes Glück, auf Grund einer Verspätung meinerseits waren nur noch Plätze in der Nähe des Lehrertisches vorhanden. Ich setzte mich und behielt die Pädagogen im Auge. Schon kurze Zeit später blickte Snape zu mir rüber und ich blinzelte mit meinem rechten Auge so betont wie möglich. Zum meinem Pech schien der werte Herr Zaubertranklehrer nichts mitbekommen zuhaben. Doch nachdem ich dieses Spielchen ein paar mal wiederholte, sah er reichlich nachdenklich drein. Also konnte ich schon morgens einen leichten Erfolg feststellen.

Durch diesen beflügelt wagte ich es einen Schritt weiter zu gehen und hatte nun vor ihn an etwas bestimmtes im ersten Jahr zu erinnern. Die Chance dazu bot sich als ich gerade die Bücherei verlassend, ihn den Gang entlang gehend sah. Ich schlich hinter ihm her und als er vor ein Tür stehen blieb, nahm ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und rief **"Sie stehen in Flammen"**. Snape drehte sich wirklich schnell um die eigene Achse und sah mir in die Augen, da ich beim Frühstück ja so geübt hatte darauf zu reagieren, konnte ich nicht anders als zu zwinkern. "Miss Granger", fing er mit einer sehr genervt klingenden Stimme an zusprechen "falls Sie das gerade eben witzig fanden, dann werden Sie bestimmt auch darüber lachen können, dass Sie heute Abend Zaubertrankkessel putzen dürfen. Punkt sieben Uhr, mein Büro. Verstanden?" ich nickte nur zerknirscht, naja es kann ja nicht alles klappen, aber wenigstens hatte ich durch die Nacharbeit eine weitere Gelegenheit etwas auszuhecken.

Dies tat ich auch. Ich wählte den Streich, welcher vorsah, dass ich des **nachts betrunkenspielend bei ihm aufkreuzen sollte**, und welchen Grund gibt es mehr als volltrunken zu seinem Büro zukommen als eine Stunde nachsitzen? Zum Glück hatte ich erst vor kurzem einen Zauberspruch gefunden, der die ausführende Person lallend sprechend lässt. Kurz vor sieben verwandelte ich eine normale Wasserflasche in einen hochprozentigen Whisky, sprach den Lall-Zauber und machte mich leicht schwankend auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. Dort angekommen klopfte ich so laut wie möglich und stolperte Snape, als dieser die Tür aufmachte in die Arme. "Hallo, mein Süßer. hicks Ich dachte mit einer guten Flasche wird die Sache hier doch gleich viel gemütlicher." Ich musste mich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich einen Lachanfall zubekommen. Snape hatte den besten Gesichtsausdruck, den ich je bei im gesehen habe; er setzte sich aus Schrecken, Zweifel und einer Spur Belustigung zusammen. "Miss Granger! Sind Sie wirklich betrunken?", fragte er besorgt. "Aber nein, wie kommst du den darauf Schätzchen?", gab ich als Antwort und lächelte ihn breit an. Daraufhin wurde ich von Snape in sein Büro gezogen, wo er mich erstmal auf einen Stuhl fallen lies.

"Schnuckelchen möchtest du nicht einen Schluck?", bot ich meinem Zaubertranklehrer an. Dieser ging darauf nicht ein und holte schnell ein Fläschchen aus einem Schrank. "Hier trinken Sie das.", forderte er mich auf. Ich tat wie geheißen und merkte nichts. Ich dachte schon, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Ausnüchterungstrank war, darum murmelte ich schnell den Gegenzauber zu dem Lall-spruch und sah Snape möglichst verwundert an. "Was mache ich hier?", wollte ich wissen. "Sie sind gerade betrunken zu der Nacharbeitsstunde erschienen.", stellte Snape mit eisiger Stimme klar "Auf Grund dessen haben Sie sich gerade noch weitere fünf eingehandelt und wenn Sie nochmals in solch einen Zustand aufkreuzen lasse ich Sie der Schule verweisen. Ist das klar?" Ich nickte und dachte mir dabei, dass dir Fall sowie so nicht wieder eintreffen würde, da es ja sonst langweilig wäre. Nachdem ich alle Kessel sauber geschrubbt hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Bett, wo ich mich völlig K.O. hineinfallen ließ. Ja, Streiche zu spielen ist anstrengend.


End file.
